


Snow Day

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cold Weather, Ficlet, Fun, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Science Boyfriends, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Winter' Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day forever ago for a John and Rodney fest, I think.

It rarely gets wintry on Atlantis. which means Torren's only view of snow has been on a visit to Earth, once, when he was two. That won't do, so Rodney and Radek rig up a little December, real frozen water crystals, to be sure, but doctored up to have a much higher melting point to go with Atlantis' more temperate climate.

Ronon whoops and slides down the hill, amazingly not too big for the makeshift coaster Rodney's fashioned "For the kids, you giant oaf!".Teyla smiles indulgently at all the boys before taking a twirl on the "Non-regulation hockey rink" -- per Chuck, or "Skating pond, just like Wisconsin" --per Jennifer. Rodney is not surprised to learn that new sports or not, Teyla is a quick study, equally at home with a stick ("You can fight with this, too!") or a spin.  
  
Watching John scoop the stuff into snowballs, and show Torren the fun of warfare when there's no real war, makes Rodney melt, a little, too. Not so much, though. that he doesn't fight back when a small, white, Sheppard-aimed missile hits him in the chest, with a "splat!".

"What the hell was that?" Rodney reaches down to return the volley. John just grins as the badly packed flakes hit him.

"You're Canadian, you should be able to figure it out."

"No fair. I didn't make you this snow for you to use it for nefarious purposes"

"Hey, if you don't want to be considered fair game, then you shouldn't dress like a big orange target!"

It's okay though, Rodney will get his revenge, perhaps with snow-cold hands in a region of John's body currently hidden by warm black sweatpants. Yes, he rather likes that idea. and punishment or not, he imagines John will, too.

Afterwards, there's cocoa for the kids, cider and mulled wine for the grown-ups. All in all, it's a perfect day. Bruises and scrapes and a hockey stick to an eye -- not Rodney's, so all is well with his world. Atlantis feels even more like home, and kissing a pink-cheeked (both sets!) John later that evening cements it.

"Good work," John says, sleepily sated.

'What was?" Rodney asks. moving in closer, chest to John's back -- a manly snuggle, should anyone care.

"Snow science. Was cool. Felt like winter."

"Yeah. That was the point."

John sighed. "But maybe next time..."

"What?"

"Maybe the botanists could rig us up some mistletoe?"


End file.
